outlier_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Pre-Sakaar training= |-|On Sakaar (Gladiator Hulk)= |-|Post-Sakaar training= |-|Hulkbuster 2.0= Summary The Hulk is the alter-ego of Robert Bruce Banner, a renowned scientist in the fields of Biochemistry, Nuclear Physics, and Gamma Radiation. He is one of the scientists who tried to recreate the Super Soldier Serum which originated Captain America in World War II, but when an exposure to high levels of Gamma Radiation instead of Vita Radiation went awry, the mild-mannered scientist found himself plagued with a peculiar condition; when angered or provoked, he would transform into the rage-fueled and nearly mindless green-skinned monster known as the Hulk. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 4-C | At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C Name: Robert Bruce Banner, The Incredible Hulk. Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: 48 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Genius level intellect and Martial Arts (Learned Aikido) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Vehicular Mastery (Can drive a Quinjet), Disease Immunity (Samuel stated that his DNA could make humanity immune to disease, which has been displayed as it mutates the person if his DNA is in their blood stream), Toxic Immunity (Was unaffected by nerve gas), Gamma Radiation Absorption, Transformation, Rage Power | Same as before, plus Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Repulsor Beams Attack Potency: Wall level (Restrained Scarlet Witch with his headlock, knows aikido) | Large Star level (Can damage Thor) | At least Large Star level (Almost comparable to Awakened Thor. Also staggered Surtur with a punch, though was only a minor inconvenience. Staggered Thanos with his hits, but got stomped when the Titan started fighting seriously) | At least Large Star level (Fought Cull Obsidian) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Thor) | At least Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown, but at least Class M as the Hulk (Pushed back a Leviathan with one punch) | Class Y (Stronger than before. Almost comparable to Awakened Thor) | Likely Class Y Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class (Can consistently trade attacks with Fenris) | At least Large Star Class Durability: Wall level | Large Star level (Endured strikes from Thor's Mjolnir) | At least Large Star level (Remained conscious after multiple attacks from Awakened Thor, including being struck with full force by Thor's lightning. Survived being swatted away by Surtur) | At least Large Star level Stamina: Average as Banner. Very high as the Hulk. Range: Extended melee range with his huge arms, several dozens of meters with Thunderclap. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Genius as Banner (Has 7 PHDs). Simple minded as Hulk. Weaknesses: As Banner, he can be killed just as easily as any normal human, as long as he isn't given sufficient time to transform into the Hulk. Needs a heartbeat of 200 BPM to transform (formerly). His cells can be drained of their radiation, reverting him back to Bruce Banner, though this is only temporary. Key: Human | Until Age of Ultron | Post-Sakaar | Hulkbuster 2.0 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Scientists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Rage Users Category:6-B Category:5-A Category:Antagonists